THE DARK THIEVES
by karkashan
Summary: Events leading up to and beyond the transformation of Mandrag Ganon, to right before the Imprisoning War. on hiatus. willmost likely delete.


1**LOST HOPE: A ZELDA FANFICTION**

**BOOK 1: SEEDS OF THE PAST**

**PART 1: THE DARK THIEVES. **

CHAPTER 1: A MEETING OF OLD FRIENDS.

Canon was enjoying his ale. Or rather, he was enjoying his ale a little too much. Because right at that very moment, he was as drunk as a lord. He was trying to sing on old sailors tune with a couple of drinking buddies. They were scaring all the passerby, not just the customers, with their horrific singing. Linkato sighed. THIS is what happened when he let his subordinates spend almost all of their weekly allowance in a tavern. Good thing his brother Ganondorf wasn't here, the boys would probably have him as another one of their "singing" buddies. He sighed again. This just wasn't his day.

He looked around the tavern. He was surprised that there were still people in this town, let alone still in the tavern. When he asked the waitress about this, she just replied that they had heard worse. Linkato found that very hard to believe, but then again, his brother wasn't singing with them. That would make everybody run from the continent, just to get away from the awful singing.

Linkato noticed that one of the other patrons at the tavern was wearing a very odd looking white cloak. A very EXPENSIVE white cloak, to be exact. The said patron seemed to be brooding over a cup of mead, but Linkato couldn't really tell. His hood covered his face from view, leaving it in shadows. Linkato opened up his senses towards the man. He let them return to normal after a couple of minutes of careful probing. He smirked. It seemed his fortune was starting to smile on him again. Not only was the person extremely inebriated, they also seemed to only have a low-level shield protecting them from harm. Or should he say, protecting _her_ from harm. He still couldn't quite place her race,(_hey! That rhymed!_) he knew he could have a brand new cloak by tomorrow, as well as enough gold to get his crew to another port city.

He decided to tuck his subordinates into bed before they caused problems. He sighed again. He really hated having to be the only responsible thief here. He muttered a few words of magic under his breath, and all of the "singers" decided to take a little nap. Some of them didn't even bother to sit down first, they just fell atop a couple of tables that were conveniently close by. He went up to his room, saying to the innkeeper that he would pay for any of the damages his friends caused in the morning, just in case they woke up.

When he arrived at his room, he used some more magic to open a portal to his pocket dimension, where he stored not only his most precious belongings, but a couple of lavish houses as well. He went across the central garden to the smallest of the three estates inside of the pocket dimension. It was only about a half mile in diameter, with most of the land being used towards a quaint garden. He never really understood why he decided to have a garden, it just seemed like a natural thing to do.

He then entered the multistoried house in the middle of the estate. As he came inside, magic torches flickered to life, lighting up the opulent living room. He took a left near the fireplace, and headed towards the arms room. He switched on the torches and looked around the room. It was about 22x24 feet large, with a vaulted ceiling. There were racks upon racks of weapons, tools, magic staffs, magic picks, thief hardware, and the like. He immediately opened up his sealing band, and noticed he had about three hundred Kronos left open. He immediatley picked up several thief kits from some of the shelves, as well as a couple of nasty looking daggers. He stood their thinking about it for a couple of minutes; then he decided to add three swords, one battleaxe, two longbows, one thousand arrows, two wrist quarrel shooters, about three hundred quarrels, and his trusty staff. After he was fully satisfied with his decisions, he sealed the selected items into his sealing band, then he snapped the band into his arm. Right before he left he grabbed a small vial and sealed that away as well. He snickered on his way out. His subordinates were going to absolutely _hate_ him when they woke up.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zeliana hiccuped again. Man, did that hurt. She rubbed her eyes a bit and she looked around the tavern. Crap, it was already nightfall, and she hadn't even gone up to her room as of yet. She looked around the tavern. At least those stupid guys had finally shut up and had gone to sleep. That had been the worst singing she had ever heard in her entire life, and she had heard some pretty awful singing before. The way that guy seemed relieved that they were singing, she guessed that he knew somebody that sang even worst than these drunks. She guessed it _was_ possible, but she doubted it. She went over to the innkeeper and requested her key. He gave it to her and asked if she needed any help getting to her room. She replied that she would be fine, and quietly made it to her room.

As soon as she got safely in her room and had locked her door, she discarded her cloak and got in the bed. Although the bed was the most comfy thing she had slept on in ages, she still had a little trouble getting to sleep. She still thought about _him._ Why oh why could she just forget about him? She knew the answer. She still loved him. Even after a good one hundred and twenty years, even a good chunk of time to an elf, she still had feelings about him. The one thing that made her cry like she was crying right now, like when she cried every night, was that she knew she would never see him again. He had not been an elf like her, and even though they had loved each other passionately, they had to let go of each other. That was the reason her father said he had taken her away from him for. He didn't want her to feel the pain of losing him, but she still felt it anyway.

She looked at her clock (runs on magic) and sighed. It was almost midnight, she had to get to sleep if she ever hoped to get going the next morning. She turned a little bit in her bed, her thoughts straying back to the time when she had been the most happy. She giggled a little bit, she had just remembered somebody who was probably the worst singer in the history of time. He had been the older brother of her boyfriend. She smiled as she remembered those times, in which she and her friends had gone on daring adventures, talked about trivial things while fighting grueling battles, and having a good laugh after everything had been said and done. She smiled as she remembered them all, all of her friends, the ones her taught how to truly live. Her lip trembled a bit, her eyes teared up, as she remembered that she would never see them again. She closed her tear-filled eyes, and right before slumber claimed her, she whispered her love's name.

"_Linkato..." _

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Linkato was creeping into the white cloaked strangers room when he heard a voice say something. He tensed up when he heard it. After a while, the woman's breathing had evened out, and so he decided to go ahead and go inside the room. As soon as he got inside the room, he did a brief magic scan of the room, to check to see if there were any others in the room. He grinned, it seemed it was only him, the girl, the cloak, and a purse full of money.

He snuck around the bed quietly, trying not to wake the girl. He went to the dresser on the other side of the bed, and he easily spotted what he had been searching for. He picked up the purse full of gold and looked inside it. He silently cursed. This girl was good. She had put a spell on the purse that would make it seem like it was full of money. The only reason it hadn't worked on him was because he was a high elf, and high elf illusions do not work on other high elves. He looked down at the woman with newfound curiosity. So, she was a high elf as well, he thought. This could be interesing. He wondered what she was doing so far away from the Homeland, so he went through her belongings. He found several magic items, including a magic staff, a longbow with a large cache of arrows, a couple of spell books, and...What was this? He grinned, it was a diary.

He noticed that it wasn't her first volume, because why else would it be called volume 184. He leafed through the pages, hoping to find something juicy. Most of the pages dealt with the mundane part of her travels. Man, did this woman even have a life? He leafed a little bit more until he found the entry for today. Boy was it long. It was almost five pages in length, and this lady had some of the smallest and compact handwriting in the history of civilization. He started to ignore it, when he noticed that she started to talk about what had happened in the tavern. He grimaced at her description of the "singing" a little bit, but he had to agree with her, they should be locked away for their horrible singing. She then wrote in her diary that only Ganondorf could sing worse then them...WHAT!

After almost shouting, it took him almost fifteen minutes to fully calm himself down. How did she know about Ganondorf's "singing"? He was pretty sure that they had never met before in his entire life. Then she suddenly rolled over in her sleep, and Linkato got a good look at her face. He knew that face, but how was it possible? He thought she had died years ago...wait a minute, he thought. She had cast a High elf spell, that meant that...she was a high elf...and that they had never needed to break off their relationship...and he could have spent the last 120 years with a wife who had supported him, instead of grieving all these years. He looked down at her and smiled, then he smirked. He went over to the other side of the bed and got under the covers, but put a large pillow between them. He smiled again, she may yell at him in the morning, but he didn't care. At least he had found her. That is all that mattered. And with that thought in mind, he promptly went to sleep.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"_Lord Majora, I have brought the one you have requessssted." _spake a sibilant voice.

"You have done well my servant. Deposit him over there. One more thing, my servant, bring me a couple of the moblins I created. I will require their..._unique_...talents in interrogating the prisoner." said a man in black robes who wore a spooky mask.

"_It sshall be asss thou hassst desssired, masster."_replied the sibilant voice.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_TO BE CONTINUED..._

_AN: I DO NOT OWN ZELDA_

_THIS STORY TAKES PLACE SOME YEARS BEFORE GANONDORF GAINS THE _

_TRIFORCE._

_NEXT CHAPTER: WATCH ZELIANA BASH LINKATO'S BRAINS OUT._


End file.
